


365

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Mario breaks his leg.





	365

Mario ached all over, being almost hospitalized. Surprisingly, this hadn’t come from one of his adventures. Instead, he had fallen down a set of stairs and broke both of his legs. Missing a step breaks his legs, but not falling from 150 feet. Huh, neat.  
Luigi was out of town, but was coming over so Mario didn’t have to break his leg even more.  
It was twilight outside, the night showing just enough for the stars to shine though. The twinkling stars reminded of someone.  
Mario looked over to the shelf. He noticed the doll Geno once inhabited, it had grown to about Mario’s size during the adventure.  
He looked back over to the stars, not really having anything else to look at.  
“Y’know, I wish I could see Geno before I die.” Mario joked. Wasn’t a funny joke, but it staved off some of the pain, if only for a few seconds. Then, the seemingly impossible happened.  
A shooting star, a blue streak behind it.  
It couldn’t be-  
Mario looked over to the shelf when a bright light filled the room, and the doll was standing up on its feet.  
Geno looked over a surprised Mario.  
“Hey Mario.”  
“Geno!” The man in question cried out. He hadn’t seen him in years.  
Geno walked over, and put his hand on Mario’s shoulder  
“Broke your legs, huh?”  
They caught up with each other, sharing experiences. Geno brought in a chair eventually, and sat down.  
After a couple hours, it was at least 1 am, when Luigi entered the room.  
Luigi was a little surprised, but joined the conversation.  
“Hey Geno, can I do something?”  
“Sure, anything.”  
Mario held Geno hand, squeezing it tight.  
“Mario…” Geno uttered, blushing.  
After a couple of seconds he smiled.  
They talked for a while before Geno, somehow, fell asleep.  
Geno fell onto Mario’s chest, slightly snoring.  
It was late, Mario didn’t blame him.  
Despite this, he blushed a bit.  
Mario hesitated, before putting a hand on Geno’s head.  
“Love you, Geno”.


End file.
